


Sleepless Nights

by Emanemmy12



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: Aneela can't sleep. Some musing about her as a character and then some good old smut. I don't know what to tell you.





	Sleepless Nights

Sometimes she wondered what exactly she has turned into. Certainly no longer human, but not fully Hullen. Her retained emotionality was proof of that. But The Green has been with her and inside her for so long that it’s hard to imagine another way of life. Perhaps, she mused that in her transformation that instead of what her father described as madness was something else. Being so young perhaps The Green had perfected her emotions. Even after all these years she felt them so sharply. The tang of bitterness when she thinks about the life that had been taken from her, an ache of longing to go back to those ancient memories that was so strong it hurt. When she felt rage, how it boiled over. Uncontrollable. Like a lightning storm, bursting through with pure energy, cracking the very sky in its blind heat. 

Even love. That too was amplified. As she lay there, unable to sleep, Aneela knew this was true. Love for the woman next to her courses through her veins, giving her a strength she’d never even felt. She would build worlds, leaving hidden surprises and joys in each one for Kendry. Aneela would change the color of the stars for her. It was so immense of a feeling that there was nothing that could be enough. Once this was over, she would sack whole systems, burn them completely to the ground, only to dedicated them anew to finding the perfect flower to match Kendry’s eyes. It would never be enough. Aneela could never repay what she had been given. No one in her long lifetime had ever been so bold as to declare themself her champion. She’d known then that this was different. She’d spent so much of her life absorbing memories. She’d seen love, remembered it. But it, of all the emotions she felt so early in her heart, had been absent. Now she felt it so keenly that it drowned out all the chattering in her brain. That was a gift she could never repay. But Aneela was more than happy to spend the rest of her life trying.

Dell Seyah moved slightly. Moving closer to her. It was hard not to pull away. Aneela had a hard time trusting it. Even though she knew Kendry was asleep. There wasn’t any way to fake that. Not that she knew. But it was still surprising that there could possibly be another person that would take comfort from her presence. So many years of thinking herself a monster had left an unbendable rift in her heart. She shifted, arm wrapping around Kendry’s waist to pull her in just a little closer. She could feel the short and hot breaths that came from Kendry as she slept against her skin. She bent her head, pressing a kiss to the top of her lover’s head. While Aneela certainly didn’t want to disturb her, she refused not to take the comfort that was so readily given to her. Memories were always so cold. She spent so much of her time in them, not making her own. Aneela sighed. If only there was a way that she could turn her mind off. It was only a matter of time before her mind drifted to less pleasant things. 

A low rumbling came against her chest. “Aneela.” Kendry yawned and then scooted back. “Can you not sleep?” 

Aneela’s came up, cupping Delle Seyah’s cheek. “No. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” The other woman gave a small snort and turned her head, pressing a kiss to Aneela’s wrist. Despite herself, it send shivers down Aneela’s spine. “If you would like to go back to sleep, you are more than welcome to.” 

“And leave you to stew all by yourself? I don’t think so.” Even with the gravel of sleep coating her voice, Aneela knew there was no arguing with that statement. She smiled, grateful that at last there was someone here who wanted to spend these restless nights with her. They weren’t especially common, but with a mind as busy as hers, they were very unwelcome. “Is there anything I can do?” She sounds more awake now, but her voice is still low. It was one of the many things that Aneela found attractive about her. Unlike her own Kendry’s had the voice like that of a siren, not that she disliked her voice. The old tales of people simply being able to lure humans by their voice. Delle Seyah had one of those voices. 

Aneela stretched and turned to lie on her back. She hummed softly. “There are always things you can do, Kendry.” There was a better way to be spending her mental energy rather than thinking about all of this. In fact there were several better ways to have a sleepless night. 

“Oh?” Her comment does just exactly what Aneela hoped it would. Kendry slid on top of her, nightgown pushed up just so she could straddle her properly. Then she paused. And this, was also one of the many reasons she loved Delle Seyah Kendry with all her heart. She knew this dance far better than any of her other partners had. Others had been far too hesitant and then others far too forward. But Kendry responded almost immediately to her, letting Aneela have as much or as little control as she wanted. There had been one time, when they had first been testing their dynamic, where Aneela had just been watching. She liked to. It was always fascinating the way that heat was so easily brought to her lover’s cheeks. How her body seemed to stutter against Kendry’s own desires when Aneela asked it to. She had noted how close she’d been. Kendry’s eyes had been closed, her breathing labored, and fingers moving against herself desperately. Aneela, in a moment of curiosity, had commanded her to stop. She still remembered that anguished cry that had fallen from Kendry’s lips, but her hands had stopped. Of course, Aneela then proceeded to reward her properly, but it was a responsiveness she’d never claimed in her bed before. Her thoughts had taken her away from the moment at hand. Delle Seyah still hovered above her, now looking beautifully confused. 

Aneela focused herself back to the present and smiled. “You know how my mind wanders. I was just reminiscing on some of our highlights.” 

“I see.” Kendry shifted, leaning down to kiss Aneela softly. “Are we going to be making any more?” Kendry’s thumb traced Aneela’s jawline. “Or are we just talking?” Though she did offer it, Aneela did hear a trace of disappointment at just talking. She chuckled. She could never say that she was unwanted. Rather than just tease the poor woman who she’d awoken, Aneela figured she should at least do something to show her how pleased she was to have her here. 

Her hands move, finding Kendry’s thighs. “You can talk as much as you want, but I think there are far better things I could be doing with my mouth.” Delle Seyah’s sharp intake of air made Aneela smirk. She dragged her hands up, pushing fabric out of the way, making sure to take time to appreciate the smoothness of Kendry’s skin. Her eyes drank in the way that Kendry’s whole body responded. How she pushed back just slightly, wanting to have every inch of herself feel Aneela’s touch. How her eyes closed, to better focus on the sensations. When Aneela had said that true power was direct, she had meant it in more than one way. This was one. Seeing just how much she could affect this woman made her feel powerful in a way commanding thousands never could. “Sit up please,” Aneela stated as her hands reached Kendry’s waist. She does, of course. Even such a simple action is so incredibly graceful. She can feel the way her muscles move underneath her fingers. Kendry’s hair falls in a gentle wave as she stares down at Aneela. She’s waiting for Aneela to do something and it’s hard for Aneela not to tease her just a little bit. But she’s not cruel. Her hands came back down, fingers hooking the lace of Kendry’s underwear. “You won’t be needing these either,” Aneela states as she slowly drags them down. Delle Seyah shifts, lifting one leg to help accommodate Aneela’s desires and then the other.

“And now?” Kendry’s words were both curious and faintly amused. 

Aneela didn’t respond at first. She just shifted her grip, bringing her hands back to the other woman’s hips. While traditionally the strength Hullen was to be used to defeat ones enemies, Aneela found that it had particular benefits when it came to arousing Kendry. So rather than ask, she pulled her forwards. She did need to adjust so that her shoulders weren’t jabbing into anything. “Now you lift this up,” Aneela stated, one hand bunching the nightgown and holding it up to Kendry, who took hold of it. “And you show me just how effective those riding lessons you once took were.” 

Delle Seyah didn’t need to be told twice. She shifted, lowering herself onto Aneela’s mouth. Delighted to find that Kendry was so ready for her, Aneela let herself indulge. It was so incredibly satisfying to see just how easily Kendry became wet for her. As she tasted to her heart’s content, Aneela let her hands roam wherever they pleased. Nails alternating between digging into flesh or dragging along softly. When she paired dipping her tongue inside Kendry with a harsh squeeze, Aneela was rewarded with a groan of her name. She was a scientist at heart and learning every part of Kendry’s body and what she liked was the perfect experiment. As she moved back to that sensitive bundle of nerves, her eyes flickered open to watch. Delle Seyah’s eyes were closed, mouth open slightly. She wasn’t close yet, but she was getting there. Aneela changed the motions with her tongue, flattening it. It was harsher, but the reaction to it was perfect. Kendry gasped and her hips bucked forwards. If there wasn’t such an important task at hand, Aneela would have smirked. Instead, she shifted to get a better angle and rewarded Kendry by slipping a finger inside her. Another moan meant another finger. Now, Kendry’s breathing was coming fast and light as she rode against the rhythm Aneela set. One of her hands caught herself against the wall as the tempo increased while the other held tightly onto the nightgown. Together they moved against each other, locked in a single goal. Hips bucked harder, fingers and tongue moving faster, curling in response. Then all at once, the tension reached its crescendo. Aneela felt Kendry tense around her fingers and she heard her name once again spill from her lover’s lips. She kept going for another moment, but then slowed. When it seemed like Kendry was completely done, Aneela removed her fingers and shifted back up a bit before licking them clean. “That… that was…” Kendry tried to speak before just pulling her nightgown off the rest of the way and scooting back down to capture Aneela’s lips. When she pulled away, there was a wicked look in her eye. “Now I don’t think either of us is going to get any sleep.” As she came back for another kiss, Aneela shifted, meeting her with joy. There were much better ways to have nights where one couldn’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two and their dynamic. Thought I'd add something to the fairly small fandom <3


End file.
